


A view to remember

by MrsdeLancier



Series: Spangles and the Diva [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), James 'Bucky' Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky on top, M/M, Steve is watching, Subbing is not easy, Voyeurism, needy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/pseuds/MrsdeLancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is so frustrated he wants to beg and then Bucky really makes him beg...Steve gets to watch.<br/>Tony Stark never thought he would like it on the bottom.</p><p>'Tony had been nervous for days now, twitchy, tetchy, annoyed, frustrated.<br/>No matter how hard he worked at it, Steve wouldn’t give in.. Sure, he’d draw him, and he’d let Tony be a total pain in the ass,because that was Tony for you. he knew he could be a bit bitchy, he was proud of it. But it had not gotten him any closer.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A view to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/gifts), [Hyperwolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperwolfy/gifts).



> This just happened after @Jillian wrote her 'hitting the showers' story

Tony had been nervous for days now, twitchy, tetchy, annoyed, frustrated.  
No matter how hard he worked at it, Steve wouldn’t give in.. Sure, he’d draw him, and he’d let Tony be a total pain in the ass,because that was Tony for you. he knew he could be a bit bitchy, he was proud of it. But it had not gotten him any closer.

He wanted Steve to do more than suck him, he wanted the man to actually bend him over something and fuck his brains out.  
He had begged for it more times than he could count.  
It had gotten him nowhere.  
Steve, Captain fucking America, would not go any further than a blowjob and a spanking. Tony felt his cheeks warm up when he remembered that hand on him, it had stung so much, but it was so good, so very very good.

It wasn’t as if he could simply walk up to Steve and say, Fuck me, and mean it. Of course he’d mean it, just in the most literal way possible. Actually, really fuck me please, Steve. All night long!  
Tony bit his tongue in frustration. He drew blood and it distracted him a little from his aching, needy cock that was twitching in his pants.  
‘You’re a tool, Stark.’ He told himself.

He was so lost in thought and some moping and self loathing that he didn’t notice the people in the room he walked into.  
He went straight for the kitchen for a snack, his mind certainly not dwelling on Steve, or that nice memory he had of a certain meetup in the showers. He focussed on food instead.  
He was so engrossed in creating the utmost best burrito ever made, that he didn’t really hear much of the muffled conversation.

‘Just look at that nice ass, I mean, that has to be some serious work out time’  
‘He has to, that suit he wears weighs a ton!’  
There was some hushed conversation now, which Tony really didn’t get, not even if he really strained his ears.  
‘I know! I’ve seen him do it, it’s supposed to be a big secret.’  
It was quiet for a second.  
‘..but seriously, in the buff? why?’ 

Tony straightened up. He should have been more careful.  
He turned around and walked into the room. The only occupants were Hawkeye and Sgt. Barnes. Captain Cold War, as Tony called him when no one could hear him.  
‘..Because it means all my good parts get a good airing.’ He said easily.  
Both men stared for about two seconds before they laughed out loud.  
‘What’s so funny?’ Tony asked.  
‘It’s just hard imagining you doing yoga with your little Ironman there dangling this way and that.’ Barnes said.  
‘You should try it some time.’ The billionaire said, ‘..what do you mean little?’  
The former winter soldier chuckled. It had overtones and undertones and it made something in Tony do a backflip.  
‘Don’t get me wrong, boy, you’re proportionate and all..’  
Tony raised an eyebrow and tried a glare. It only made Barnes smile more.  
‘What?’ Barnes asked innocently.  
‘Me and my proportionate dangling parts are going for a snack. Come by the workshop later, I’ll tweak that arm of yours some more.’ Stark said without missing a beat. he wasn’t going to rise to whatever this was. No, he was going to take his burrito to his workshop and after he ate it he would beat around on some armor parts until he felt better. Yes, that was it, not going to think about sexy chuckles, no, those had been man-giggles! at all, no way. And neither would he pay any attention to his painfully hard dick right now, thank you very much.

From a distance, two men watched Tony. One blond and squeaky clean, one brunette and permanently smirking.  
‘What did you say to him. I’ve never seen him so agitated.’  
‘I might’ve said something about his size..’  
Steve sighed deeply.  
‘There is nothing wrong with his size, Bucky.’  
‘Put that to the test, did you?’  
Steve smiled. ‘I did. You’d like him.’  
‘I hate the way he futzes around with my arm, always going on about how he could make it better.. I only come down here because he lets me live here.’  
‘I’m sure that’s not the only reason. I’ve seen the way you look at him.’ 

Bucky swallowed. Leave it to Steve to notice that.  
‘But he’s yours, isn’t he?’ He said softly.  
Steve shrugged. ‘I don’t think any man or woman can call Tony Stark his or hers. That being said, he can certainly be seduced.’  
Bucky shot him a naughty grin. ‘You really think I should try?’  
Cap smiled. ‘Yes, you should.. He might be in for it.’  
‘He’s not a sub.. not even close, he’s such a diva!’  
‘Bucky, he can be made to submit, I know!’  
‘Yeah no offense, but everyone would submit to you willingly.’  
Steve laughed. ‘Just try it!’ 

Bucky went into Tony’s workshop. He dragged his feet a little because thinking about it was one thing, acting on it was a whole lot harder.  
‘Stark..’ He muttered in greeting.  
‘Barnes.’ Tony growled back. ‘Have a seat.’  
Bucky sat down awkwardly in front of Stark. He would hotly deny that Tony made his man parts twitch, no matter what Steve said. This day and age was less rigid than the forties, but he had missed out on a lot. He had no idea what was acceptable behaviour and what wasn’t.

‘Your spangly partner isn’t with you?’ Tony asked casually.  
Bucky snorted. ‘Does he know you call him that?’  
Tony smiled a filthy smile. ‘He does.’  
‘So, you and him together?’ Stark asked now.  
Bucky watched him work on his arm for a good two minutes.  
‘You mean are we having sex?’ He blurted out, regretting it immediately.  
Tony’s hand paused.  
‘Yes.. Are you?’  
‘..ehm Yes?’  
Well, that was out in the open now.  
Stark deliberately didn’t look him in the eye. ‘..Do you .. do you, like, share?’  
Bucky grinned. 

Steve was just outside the workshop. He wasn’t listening in. In no way, was he listening in on this very private and somewhat awkward conversation, not at all.  
He sat down on the floor. It would take more than this first shy exchanging of words for Bucky to make his move. The man was very out of practice, and he needed some time.  
Now Tony was not shy at all, his recent modelling for Steve had proven that if nothing else. he’d enjoyed it very much, flaunting his happy parts for Steve to oggle at.  
Cap couldn’t help but smile. That naughty, naughty man..

‘Are you about done?’  
‘Almost, what’s the rush.’  
‘No rush, just impatient.’ Bucky said, and he widened his eyes just a little.  
Tony licked his lips unconsciously. It made Bucky want to bite his tongue, or attack Tony’s mouth, he couldn’t decide which.  
He watched as Tony wizzed his hands over the arm, poking and prodding. Sometimes one of Bucky’s metal fingers would twitch, quite without him doing anything.  
There was something incredibly sexy about Tony working on him. His hands roamed over the smooth surface, touched gently where needed and he was quick about it too.  
Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off of Stark. The man was so focussed, so intense. He loved working, that was obvious. He loved it so much that his cheeks flushed and his eyes would flutter.  
Bucky quite liked Stark’s eyes. They were dark, his lashes even darker. Every now and then his gaze would go up and rest on Bucky’s face, but it was never long.

‘Do you ever not pretend to be an ass?’ Bucky asked suddenly.  
Stark put down his tools.  
‘...What?’  
‘You heard me. Answer me, boy.’  
Tony bristled. Who was that scrawny sergeant calling boy?  
‘I’m me. Deal with it.’ He snapped.  
‘Flirt..’  
Tony felt somewhat derailed by the mild reaction Bucky gave.

Tony carefully put his precious tools away. Was Sgt. man-giggle really flirting with him? How did that happen? Had he been coming on to Tony all this time? ...What. Because, well, what? Ironman was not often stricken with silence, but his brilliant brain had stalled out. All that came out was a surprised, strangled little sound.

Bucky smiled at him again and it was a decidedly naughty smile. Tony answered it almost demurely. Caught off guard, he was looking for something witty to say, like he would have done with Captain Well Endowed.  
He opened his mouth, but there weren’t any words.

Bucky stretched out his hand, the metal one, to touch Tony’s face.  
Stark closed his eyes. The metal was cool to his skin. The touch was light, sensuous. It made his heart skip a beat.  
Again a garbled noise made it over his lips.  
Then there was the feathery light contact of lips on his own lips. He didn’t dare to open his eyes, he wanted only to feel, to enjoy, to taste.  
The kisses were soft, a gentle nipping maybe, warm lips dancing over the edge of his mouth. Then Bucky’ s mouth moved over Tony’s lips again, demanding entrance, and he went exploring with his tongue.  
Tony sank to his knees quite without realising it. Bucky’s warm mouth was the only thing occupying his brain.  
This kiss went right to his pleasure centre, fanning his already blazing inner fire to a roaring sea of flames.

 

Steve hadn’t left. He was curious.  
Tony was a friend, well, maybe more than a friend, sure. But Bucky was his oldest friend, his best friend maybe. Steve wanted Bucky to be happy.  
He watched as Bucky turned on the charm he was so very good at.  
He was certainly getting to Tony. The billionaire was on his knees now, all of his focus on Bucky, and it looked so hot.  
Steve knew he shouldn’t stay, but he simply couldn’t take his eyes off the two men.  
Bucky took his sweet time exploring Tony’s boundaries but Tony seemed like soft clay in the assassin’s hands.  
Steve’s hand slipped into his pants. He was so hard it hurt. He wanted to barge in and fuck at least one of those men senseless, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t interfere, not yet.

Reluctantly, Bucky broke the kiss. Stark’s eyes flew open.  
‘ Easy does it, boy, we have all the time in the world.’ He said, his voice low and sexy.  
Tony was still lost for words. His lips were slightly parted and he looked hungry, ravenous for more.  
‘ I’m sorry I made fun of you earlier..’ Bucky said.  
‘ ...No, its ok, forget it, it’s fine, just kiss me more, please.’ Tony rambled.  
‘ How are you so needy, Stark? Everyone wants a piece of you.’  
Tony shook his head, flushed, eyes wide and begging. ‘ I don't, I’m NOT needy, I’m just not.. just kiss me, will you?’  
Bucky had Tony by the chin, the metal still cool on the skin, but it only made Tony ache for more.  
The thumb moved over his lips and Tony licked at it, drawing a dirty little gasp from the assassin. He leaned into the hand when Bucky allowed him to suck on the metal finger. He was single minded about it, putting all his genius in it and Bucky licked his lips in anticipation.  
‘ Are you hard for me yet, boy?’ He asked, withdrawing his thumb.  
Tony had been hard, painfully so, for the last 20 minutes.. It showed through his jeans.  
‘ Drop your pants and show me..’ Bucky said, no, he ordered it, it was a proper order and Tony had no choice but to obey.  
He got up from his knees slowly and regretted having to leave Bucky’s touch for now. He undid the button and the zipper carefully and let his pants slide down from his hips. His cock was as erect as it could be.  
Bucky got up, moving gracefully as a cat. He was a little taller than Tony was. He would use that to his advantage at some point.

Bucky’ s fingers played around Tony’s cock. It was quite disconcerting to have that metal hand so close to his most vulnerable parts.  
Bucky had been a weapon, that arm of his had done some pretty lethal things and right now it was making Tony’s world hell with sweet torture.

Bucky used the pressure he put on Tony’s wedding tackle to control him. He pushed him back, all the way until the reached a wall. I was a miracle that Tony didn’t trip over the pants that were still around his ankles but then again, Bucky was an expert.  
He held Tony in place, his back against the wall and he leaned in, placing a soft, feathery kiss at Tony’s throat, right next to the the vein there.  
Stark made incoherent sounds when Bucky’s lips and tongue left wet marks on the side of his neck.  
He hadn’t let go of his length yet either. It was rather a possessive gesture.  
Tony would not admit it easily, but he liked it. Very much.

 

Steve was positively drooling now. Tony looked like he was ready to come right where he stood, and Steven knew for a fact that Bucky was only just getting started.  
That face Tony made when the assassin kissed his throat was just too pretty, he would have to try to draw it some time.  
He’d given up on keeping his dick in his pants. It didn’t seem to want to fit in there any more. What he wanted was to find it a nice warm ass to put it into and then ride it till kingdom come.  
He settled for stroking off while sneaking naughty looks at Bucky and Tony.

 

‘ When was the last time you had a really good seeing to, Tony?’ Bucky asked. He breathed hot air into Tony’s ear, and the words had Stark almost spill his load right then and there.  
‘ I’m gonna make you squirm and beg me, Iron-ass. Beg me to take you and make you mine.. Would you like that?’  
Tony gasped when Bucky squeezed his balls gently, but not too gentle.  
‘ Well?’  
‘ ..please, You’re killing me.’  
Bucky squeezed a little more. Tony yelped.  
‘ I want an answer, boy.’ he said, his voice like steel. Tony wanted more of that voice, he wanted to drown in it, wallow in it’s echo’s.  
‘ YES, Yes, please! please.. please..’ He stammered.  
Bucky put a finger over Tony’s lips. ‘ shhhh, pet, it’ s ok. You’ll get what you want.’ 

 

Steve felt the come drip over his fingers. Bucky hadn’t lost his touch yet, not by a long shot. He’d turned the smartest man Steve knew into an incoherent babbling mess of a man.  
That took some serious skill.  
Of course, Bucky still hadn’ t done much more than foreplay. the real fun was yet to begin.  
Steve wasn’t going to leave. He needed to see this, all of it.  
He wanted to see someone take the ultimate playboy that was Stark taken apart by deft hands and perhaps a little friendly violence.

 

‘ Show me how much you want me. Show me how good you look with your ass up.. bend over that bench for me, right by the window. I like the view.’  
Tony stared into Bucky’ s eyes. There was no threat there, but there was lust. The pupils were huge and there was this hint of savagery that had him just a little worried.  
‘ Now, boy.’  
Tony did as he was told, He’d hoped to see more of Bucky, he wished for that, the man was built like a house and he ached, ACHED for having the man’s skin under his fingers.  
‘ ..Do I really have to, I mean, I’ m usually on top and..ehm…’ He faltered, spluttering out the last few words.  
‘ Bend over. Right fucking now.’  
Tony melted, turned around and bent over the workbench.  
‘ Much better… put your head down, very good. Don’t move now.’ Bucky said, rasping a little.  
‘ I like this ass of yours..’  
The assassin ran both his hands over Tony’s hind-quarters, slowly caressing him until Tony was so wild with desire he could scream.  
‘ Beg for it, Stark..’ Bucky said.  
Tony tried to think, but once again his brain stalled out and merely offered pink hazes for thoughts.  
‘ ..I ..I can’ t.. I don’t know what to say..’  
Bucky smiled, then he smacked Tony once over his ass.  
‘ Try again.’  
Tony whimpered. ‘ oooh..’  
Bucky now slapped the other side, making Tony wince.  
‘ Oh please.. please, fuck me’ He blubbered.

As soon as he’d said it, he felt Bucky’s fingers on his hole.  
‘ You have to relax a little bit if you want me to fit, boy..’ Bucky whispered.  
Stark blushed. It had been so long since he’d had another man inside him. He was usually the one on top, the one to have his dick inside some boys ass, all the way up to the hilt. He liked being the boss, but Bucky wasn’t letting him.

Steve was on his second round by know. Bucky had moved Tony to a spot where Steve had an excellent view. Did Barnes know he was watching?  
It was like him to know, no one else knew Steve as well as Bucky did.  
That hot little thought made him so hard it was painful.

Bucky had slicked up his fingers and he was very slowly stretching Tony. He did it slower than he usually did, he was never one to be patient.  
Tony was on his stomach, breathing hard. Bucky did things to him that made him want to cry. It was so good. The angle in which the assassin worked was just right.  
‘ Hold still, boy.’  
Tony felt the tip of Bucky’ s cock against his hole. It was hot, and slick and it got pushed inside him a little bit.  
He whimpered and he felt his dick twitch.  
‘ Shhhh..’ Bucky cooed. ‘ Just relax..’ He slid in further, and Tony stifled a curse.  
His ass felt as if it were about to split in two, but at the same time it was so very good.

Bucky’s hands were on his hips now and he pushed further. It was so hard to take it so slowly, but he had to, Tony wasn’t used to this kind of play anymore.  
The man under him whimpered as he pushed again. It felt so good to take Tony like this. He was tight and hot and it made Bucky want to pound into him and have Tony scream for mercy.  
‘ You are so close, aren’t you?’  
Tony gasped.  
Bucky’s hands would certainly leave bruises on his skin.  
‘ Answer the question, boy.’  
‘ ...very. close. so. very.. aaaaaah.’ Tony spasmed and he came, it was such a rush that it blinded him, but it was such bliss, such incredible bliss.  
Bucky had shoved into him almost maliciously, triggering Ironman’s orgasm.  
‘ We’re not done, pet. We stop when I say so..’  
Bucky started his pounding in earnest now, and Tony had nowhere to go. The sensations were still coming in waves, and Bucky taking him up the ass like this made him ache in a way he’d never ached before. All he could think was that he wanted more.

 

Steve was impressed. Tony was still holding on. He hadn't cried for mercy, hadn't yelled for security. All he was doing was making delicious noises that were getting Steve feel all hot and bothered again.  
His cock was raw from his jerking off, but he was still not satisfied. He wanted more.  
He shivered as his thumb went over the head of his cok. it was less hard now, but thanks to the serum and it’s magic he’d be ready again soon.  
He was sweating but he couldn’t look away, it was too good to watch.

When Bucky came, he pushed in so hard that the whole workbench slid forward. This made Tony cry out in actual pain. It also made him come again in a big crash, overloading his senses. He went limp after that, breathing hard and making gurgling sounds.  
Bucky didn’t immediately pull out  
He rested on top of Tony for a little while, his metal hand in Tony’s neck.  
‘ You're mine, he growled. It sounded dangerous and this sent shivers up Tony's spine.  
Stark didn’t move. He just breathed.  
‘ Yes.’ He stated.  
‘ But I’ll share.’  
Tony smiled.

They found Steve in the hallway. He sat, pants down, his length in his hand still and his lap was covered in come.  
Tony loved it. Wait, was he watching all this time? Had he seen it all? For a second he was mortified and then he remembered. This was Steve, Steve who would spank him if he was a brat.  
Steve was nice. Maybe Bucky would let Steve fuck Tony sometime.  
‘ Oh Stevie..’ Bucky said with a smile.’Did your wear yourself out just by watching?’  
‘ Fuck you, Barnes.’  
‘ Maybe later..’  
‘ We’re going for a snack, wanna come?’ Bucky asked  
Tony grinned.  
‘ Looks like he came already..’ He said.  
Steve looked at him pointedly.’Fuck you too, Stark.’  
And there it was again, that little thing in Tony that did backflips and sent butterflies everywhere.  
Tony just smiled. A man could hope right?

The End.


End file.
